


I wanna be known by you

by dunjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, dream of perfect top concert, wish that it happens some day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunjoseph/pseuds/dunjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can relate to it, it´s kind of most of all skeleton clique girls´dream.They come to your country or somewhere you can go to, You meet them, and... JUST READ 7U7 .thank u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be known by you

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic, both in progress.Just for u to relate to it, just feels good letting out my wishes and desires. I know u wish that too.Enjoy, and stay alive.  
> oh, pls comment and let me know what u think, and you can suggest.thank u!

One day, I started listening to twenty one pilots and there my life changed. Well new feelings, beautiful feelings, happiness, and everything that's worth in this world. A year and a half have been through since I first heard them until now, one of the happiest days of my entire life. An hour ago they say that they will add a date in Argentina for the Emotional Roadshow, something that the clique there was working on along a year.Now I'm really, literally in tears and my smile is like is gonna break my face in two.I'm alone in the house and I'll be for three hours more or so.I have an imperious need to stand up of the desk chair and ran out of the house and scream from happiness but I'm freeze. I haven't even called my cousin, she is in class, but she would totally freak out if I tell her.But Im not gonna do that because im in kind of a shock. A facebook notification sound brings me back to life. I see that TØP has uploaded a new short video just right now. I open it by innerce, and.. there' s josh and there's tyler, apparently laying lazily in a couch saying "hola argentina!" Tyler adds "Cancel all your plans for next september 8! We might wave a surprise for u.." they both laugh and im actually screaming so i can barely hear that josh says "nos vemos pronto" in a bad spanish, sending a kiss to the camera.And that's it. Its fucking confirmed.Now I'm crying out loud and repeating between shakings the words 'thank you' 'i can't believe it omg' over and over.I finally can move -seem like my brain was waiting for something else to confirm im not dreaming, to send orders to my body to move- so i decided call my cousin.Beeep beeps and she doesnt answers.of course she doesnt, you fool she is in class.  
I text her.well i text everyone, i make a status in all of my social networks, all the same copy paste.  
"Omgomgomfg sjsjsnssssnsdddksisns have to see this omg you cant imagine omg top is coming to argentina dkkkdmdkdknndn" And to make it even more perfect, is the day before my birthday.Could something beat that fact?


End file.
